Modern electronic communications enable various devices to communicate with one another virtually. Many users utilize the devices to facilitate virtual collaborative environments. In such collaborative environments, each user may be associated with a different graphical identifier. Intelligently managing such graphical identifiers can provide many benefits to the users of the collaborative environments.